UN LIBRO MAS Y YO SOY EL ELEGIDO
by Naiko
Summary: Pues no se mejor leanlo espero que les guste trata principalmente de Shaoran espero les guste


Hola es este es un fanfic sobre Syaoran no tanto sobre Sakura espero que les guste a las fans de mi querido Syaoran a y fans de Sakura no desesperen que NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS SOLO LO INEVITABLE.  
  
Se me olvidava todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen Ãºnica y exclusivamente a CLAMP, me los personajes que yo invente.  
  
  
  
Todo esto ocurre despuÃ©s de la segunda pelÃ­cula cuando Sakura le dice a Syaoran que lo quiere.  
  
Un aÃ±o mas tarde Syaron regresa para ver a su Querida Sakura.  
  
Una chica corre para alcanzar a un chico en el aeropuerto esta arrepentida y quiere explicarle muchas cosas.  
  
No se porque me engaÃ±o si ella no es asÃ­, porque, porque me ha engaÃ±ado primero dice quererme y luego me engaÃ±a no lo comprendo ni lo comprenderÃ© nunca.  
  
Esto fueron los Ãºltimos pensamientos de Syaoran antes de irse de JapÃ³n.  
  
La chica no logra alcanzar el aviÃ³n solo llora y le pide perdÃ³n que algÃºn dÃ­a comprenderÃ¡ que fue por su bien y el suyo propio aunque no alcanza aun a comprender por que lo hizo, por que lo lastimo de esa manera y en ese momento se da cuenta de que nunca serian las cosas iguales sin el solo llora lo a perdido y talvez nunca lo volverÃ¡ a ver Sakura llora pero ya no hay remedio.  
  
Fue por su bien lo quiere tanto por eso lo hice- se repetÃ­a una y otra vez como queriÃ©ndose convencer a ella misma pero no lo lograba.  
  
No te preocupes algÃºn dÃ­a lo volverÃ¡s a ver y podrÃ¡s explicarle todo.- esto fue lo que un chico alto, muy guapo de ojos profundos y misterioso le dijo para calmarla y abrazÃ¡ndola mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa muy caracterÃ­stica de el una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Los se Eriol pero es que lo amo tanto.  
  
Mientras en el avio un joven llora desconsolado despuÃ©s de lo que vio no quiso esperar mas y sin pasar siquiera al hotel por su equipaje tomo el primer vuelo que lo llevarÃ­a de regreso a su casa a Hong Kong ya despuÃ©s el Hotel se encargarÃ­a de enviarle todas sus pertenencias.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
Syaoran: Hoy la verÃ© tengo tantos deseos de verle y abrazarle ya casi seis meses desde que somos novios no lo puedo cree esto serÃ¡ una sorpresa para ella he venido a quedarme por fin.  
  
Y al dar la vuelta a una calle de su casa la ve esta feliz, pero no viene solo un chico la acompaÃ±a.  
  
Syaoran se pone feliz y piensa que serÃ¡ una gran sorpresa para todos, pero su felicidad es cortada cuando ve algo que no puede cree algo que si el mismo no hubiera visto no lo creerÃ­a si se lo contaran.  
  
Sakura: o Eriol soy muy feliz a tu lado ahora solo debemos ocultarlo bien nadie debe enterarse Syaoran esta en Hong Kong y nunca lo sabrÃ¡.  
  
Eriol: claro nunca lo sabrÃ¡ nadie y tu y yo seremos muy felices mi pequeÃ±a flor de cerezo.  
  
Al decir esto ultimo se dan un beso sin percatarse de que un chico lo observa con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Syaoran: nunca lo creÃ­ de ti Eriol y de ti mucho menos Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Syaoran que haces aquÃ­ pensÃ© que estaba el tu paÃ­s â€"diciendo esto enejada y a su vez muy nerviosa-  
  
Eriol: Bueno es mejor asÃ­ y dejaras a Sakura en libertad para que estemos juntos ella y yo.  
  
Sakura: Si es mejor asÃ­ no tendrÃ© que estar esperando hasta que regreses para podÃ©rtelo decir ahora lo entenderÃ¡s y me dejaras en paz para siempre.  
  
Tanto Eriol como Sakura decian todo esto con el afÃ¡n de lastimar a Syaoran en lo mas profundo como deseando no volverlo a ver nunca mas, cosa que lograron ya que el chico los miro con una gran tristeza en sus ojos y se fue sin decir algunas palabras.  
  
Syaoran: Por que Sakura, porque Eriol que no lo entiendo.  
  
Dicho esto solio corriendo sin destino solo pensaba en irse alejarse y asÃ­ llego al aeropuerto de JapÃ³n compro un Boleto para regresar a su casa a como fuera lugar se tenia que ir en ese mismo momento.  
  
-Fin del Flash back-  
  
No querÃ­a pensar ya mas estaba muy triste y no querÃ­a pensar mas.  
  
Chica: Te ocurre algo â€"con una gran sonrisa en su cara-  
  
Syaoran: no me pasa nada â€"esta energÃ­a es cÃ¡lida y dulce esta chica tiene un gran poder pero diferente es una sensaciÃ³n extraÃ±a, no pero en que estoy pensando) y sacudiÃ³ su cabeza.  
  
Chica: Yo dirÃ­a que si te pasa algo, no por nada estas llorando y bueno para que un hombre llore es que debe pasar algo grave.  
  
Syaoran: que me pasa no puedo dejar de sentirme bien con la energÃ­a que emana esta chica quien .........  
  
Chica: Lo siento serÃ¡ mejor que te duerma hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino estas muy alterado, no se que te pasa, pero siento que necesitas ayuda mucha ayuda para superar tu problema a demÃ¡s de que tienes un destino que cumplir y yo te anudarÃ© eres mi elegido y no te desamparare.  
  
Sakura: esta energÃ­a es esta junto a el no porque si yo hice todo lo posible para alejarlo de aquÃ­ por que  
  
  
  
Notas de Autor:  
  
Hola que tal este es mi primer Fic que escribo espero les guste y me manden sus sugerencias serÃ¡n bien recibidas mi correo es naiko_li@hotmail.com.  
  
Que por que escribo un fin sobre Syaoran, pues por que me encanta el chico, bueno no se preocupen  
  
Avances prÃ³ximo capitulo.  
  
Â¿QuiÃ©n eres y por que dices que necesito ayuda?  
  
Todos en la casa de los Li se sorprenden al ver regresar a Syaoran pero prefieren no preguntar solo lo dejan estar solo nadie entiende el por que de su regreso ni el porque de sus salidas constantes a quien vas a ver Syaoran. 


End file.
